Character Statistics
The next part of this section is filling in information with different sets of data such as a hit class, hit points, attack bonuses, damage reduction, etc. Each of those will be explained in this section. Ammunition: Weapons that are considered launchers like bows, crossbows, slings, etc, use ammunition. Without ammunition the launchers are useless. For information and stats on ammunition see the ammunition chart in the equipment section. Armor: Armor is worn by your character to reduce the amount of physical damage they take from being hit by physical attacks. There are 3 different types of armor, light, medium, and heavy. The different between the 3 are the penalties for wearing them and the amount of damage they can absorb. Damage reduction is counted for EACH attack, NOT each turn. Armor only absorbs damage from physical attacks unless magically enchanted. Not being proficient with the type of armor worn will incur an additional -5 penalty to any penalties the armor already gives. Helmets are included in these proficiencies but are not included with a suit of armor; they must be equipped separately because they have separate bonuses. For specific stats on armor see the armor chart in the equipment section. Base Attack Bonus: The base attack section shows your character’s current base attack bonus when attacking with any object they are proficient with; your dexterity and other penalties or bonuses are not accounted for in this section. Damage Reduction: Your damage reduction will equal any traits you have taken, any racial traits you may have, any armor you are wearing or any magical items you currently have. There are different types of damage reduction and the most common types are Physical, Magical, or Universal. For example armor gives damage reduction against all PHYSICAL attacks. There are also special types of damage reduction that are more specific and only apply to certain types of damage and can be any number of variables including fire, water, life magic, death magic, druidic magic, psionic magic, piercing weapons, slashing weapons, etc. Damage reduction is applied on each attack, not per turn total. Equipment: Equipment includes anything from jewelry, to clothing, to weapons, to armor, to shields and everything else used and worn by your character. Weapon, shields, and armor require “proficiencies” in order to use them effectively. Not being proficient with a weapon gives a -5 penalty when trying to attack with it. Not being proficient with an armor (includes helmets) grants an additional -5 to any penalties (like a dexterity penalty). Not being proficient with a shield has the same effect as not being proficient with armor. See the equipment section for more information on specific equipment. There are several traits that mitigate or even eliminate these penalties. Faith Points: Faith is the amount of power divine spell casters have. You gain your resolve modifier in faith points only when you take divine spell casting rank traits including rank 0. You can increase the amount of faith points you get by taking the faithful trait which increases your faith points by 1 every time you take that trait. For example when you take rank 0, rank 1, rank 2, rank 3, etc., you gain 1 point each time in faith points, NOT at each level. These are the ONLY times when you can take the trait faithful. See that trait for more information. Grapple: Your grapple bonus will equal your base attack bonus plus your strength and your dexterity (Unless traits are taken to change this). Grappling is physically wrestling with an opponent to get them in a position to be immobilized. To do so you only need to do an opposed grapple check. Grappling is considered a full round action and is subject to attacks of opportunity. A grappled opponent cannot move, they can only attempt to break the grapple on their turn. While having an opponent grappled you can make automatic hits on them with light weapons or perform other actions as dictated by traits. Helmets: Helmets can be worn in addition to armor or a character can go without one if they so choose. Helmets do not add to damage reduction like armor does but instead reduce damage from critical hits to the head. Helmets share types with armor and the proficiencies for helmets are the same as they are for armor. Not being proficient with a helmet has an additional -5 penalty to any penalties already given by that helmet. See the helmet chart in the equipment section for more information. Hit Class: Your hit class will equal 10 plus your dexterity plus any traits you have taken. This is how hard it is to hit you, not necessarily to hurt you. This is the number needed with your attack bonus +1d20 to hit someone. Hit Points: You gain your constitution modifier in hit points every level. At first level ONLY you gain your constitution modifier in hit points plus your base from the chart listed in your racial traits. Influence Points: Influence is the amount of power druidic spell casters have. You gain your resolve modifier in influence points only when you take druidic spell casting rank traits including rank 0. You can increase the amount of influence points you get by taking the influential trait which increases your influence points by 1 every time you take that trait. For example when you take rank 0, rank 1, rank 2, rank 3, etc., you gain 1 point each time in influence points, NOT at each level. These are the ONLY times when you can take the trait influential. See that trait for more information. Initiative: Initiative is rolled when combat officially begins to help give order to the battle. The person with the highest initiative goes first and then on down to the last and repeat this each round. Initiative is not re-rolled each round. Initiative is determined by rolling a d20 and adding your initiative bonus to it. Your initiative bonus is equal to your dexterity plus any traits you may have taken or any other bonuses you have. Magic Resistance: Each type of magic is unique and has a specific type of magic resistance. The types of magic resistance are Arcane, Divine, Druidic, Psionic, and Universal. Universal magic resistance does not exist as a trait. Magic resistance is a percentile roll that is rolled by the target of the spell and if they succeed in rolling under their magic resistance then the spell has no effect. Mana Points: Mana is the amount of power arcane spell casters have. You gain your resolve modifier in mana points only when you take arcane spell casting rank traits including rank 0. You can increase the amount of mana points you get by taking the resolute trait which increases your mana points by 1 every time you take that trait. For example when you take rank 0, rank 1, rank 2, rank 3, etc., you gain 1 point each time in mana points, NOT at each level. These are the ONLY times when you can take the trait resolute. See that trait for more information. Movement: Each turn a creature or character will get their standard movement plus or minus any bonuses or penalties unless they take a full round action. If they use a full round action they only get a 5 foot movement. Psi Points: Psi is the amount of power psionic spell casters have. You gain your resolve modifier in psi points only when you take psionic spell casting rank traits including rank 0. You can increase the amount of psi points you get by taking the intuitive trait which increases your psi points by 1 every time you take that trait. For example when you take rank 0, rank 1, rank 2, rank 3, etc., you gain 1 point each time in psi points, NOT at each level. These are the ONLY times when you can take the trait intuitive. See that trait for more information. Race and Subrace: Race refers to your general race and subrace refers to a more specific category of your race. A race would be “elf” and then a subrace could be “drow” or wood elf”, however subraces are not in the player’s handbook because they are not “standard” races. Saving Throw: Your saving throw bonus is a bonus you get when making checks against spells or abilities. You do not use this when it is an opposed attribute score roll, only against spells and abilities. This will be a 0 unless you take traits to increase this number. Total Attack Bonus: The total attack bonus section is comprised of your character’s dexterity (unless traits are taken that change this) and any base attack bonus traits you have taken. To hit a target roll a d20 and add your total attack bonus and any other bonuses you may have. If the total is higher than the target’s hit class, you hit them. However damage reduction may negate some or even all of the damage. Type and Subtype: This refers to the classification of your race. The standard races are all humanoid. Orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, ogres, etc. are examples of goblinoids. Each race will have its “type” listed for the creature. Subtypes are for things like “undead”, “lycanthrope”, etc. Weapons: Different weapons have different damages, critical hit ranges, speeds, and many other variables. For example slashing weapons have a critical hit range of a natural 18-20 die roll on a d20 and do double damage. Piercing weapons have a critical hit range of a natural19-20 die roll on a d20 and do triple damage, and blunt weapons have a critical hit range of a natural 20 on a d20 and do quadruple damage. Light weapons grant an additional attack with that weapon, normal sized weapons have no additional effects, and heavy weapons require a full round action in order to attack with them. See the weapons section of the equipment part of this manual for more information. There are also several traits that alter or improve these stats.